Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, and the like permit users to input handwriting using a finger or pen/stylus. This allows users to write more naturally and without the use of a keyboard.
Conventionally a handwriting field, box or pane is presented to the user as an overlay, e.g., a rectangle in a lower portion of a touch screen display. In this area the user may provide input handwriting strokes, e.g., letters, numbers, characters, symbols, etc. The device employs software that uses the input handwriting strokes, which are generally presented on screen to provide visual feedback to the user, as input by converting the handwriting stroke input locations on the touch screen into machine text according to the language setting of the device. Alternatively, a graphic or image of unconverted handwriting input may be placed into an underlying application, e.g., an image of the user's signature.
While various methods are employed, logic is applied to detect the particular handwriting input, e.g., detecting that the handwriting strokes form a letter, a number, a character, a symbol, etc. These methods are collectively referred to herein as handwriting recognition. As part of the process of recognizing handwriting input strokes as machine input, e.g., a letter, a number, a character, a symbol, candidate machine inputs are produced. For example, handwriting input strokes of a cursive letter “v” may be scored as 90 percent likely machine input “v” and 50 percent likely machine input “u.” As this process progresses for consecutive characters, candidate letters and words may be generated based on the processed handwriting inputs. The candidate words are scored to select an input word, referred to herein as a machine input word. The machine input word selected is provided to an underlying application and presented as typeset in the display, with the machine input word itself being used as the basis for offering a spell checking function.